Naturalmente
by Cris Granger
Summary: Tabla de Retos a la Carta. Viñetas inconexas. 1.Lluvia: Hermione Granger se despide de Hogwarts de un modo especial sin saber que alguien más participa en el secreto. 2.Nieve: Merodeadores y nieve ¿buena combinación? 3.Calor y Lily. James desesperado
1. Lluvia

_Al final me he decidido a intentar recuperar mi afán de escribir fanfics a través de las tablas de Retos a la Carta... ya que mis musos no cumplen con su horario laboral... ¬¬_

_He escogido la tabla de la naturaleza y espero que esto se me de un poco bien... bueno, con que no se me de mal me vale... Ya me diréis que os parece ;)_

**1.Lluvia**

-Jaque mate-sonrió Ron cuando uno de sus alfiles terminaba con el rey de su rival. Al mismo tiempo no podía evitar dirigirle a Hermione fugaces miradas para comprobar si tenía su atención.

La castaña, que se encontraba sentada en uno de los mullidos sofás de tapicería roja que había en la Sala Común, había estado leyendo un libro sobre los conflictos de los duendes a lo largo de la historia de la magia, pero finalmente lo había dejado de lado y observaba la partida que jugaban sus amigos sin mucho interés.

-Necesito salir de aquí-suspiró dirigiendo la vista hacia una ventana, a través de la cual podía observar pequeñas gotitas que se acumulaban sobre el cristal para terminar escurriéndose poco después.

Los exámenes habían terminado dos días antes y aquel era el primer sábado que tenían libre, sin nada que estudiar. El plan original era pasarlo tomando el sol junto al lago y tal vez darse un chapuzón, pero aquella estúpida lluvia había echado sus planes a perder y ya no había manera de recuperar el día.

Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, sentir el aire en la cara y poder mirar hacia arriba sin ver aquel techo de piedra. Y además se lo merecía.

-Vuelvo en un rato-dijo al tiempo que se levantaba.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada que reflejaba que ambos pensaban lo mismo: cosas de chicas.

Hermione cogió la capa más gruesa que tenía, pero apenas salió a los terrenos se dio cuenta de que no la necesitaba pues, a pesar del chaparrón, la temperatura era muy agradable.

Según iba caminando el agua comenzó a empapar su cabello poco a poco y el olor a hierba mojada invadió su nariz.

Incapaz de contenerse y, consciente de que probablemente actuando así se ganaría un buen catarro, se agachó, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y reanudó su camino disfrutando del cosquilleo y la humedad que sentía bajo los pies.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en la disposición de unas rocas junto al lago y decidió hacer algo para despedirse de Hogwarts, algo que sólo ella sabría.

Se deslizó de una a otra con agilidad y finalmente se detuvo.

Tardó varios segundos en tomar una decisión sobre lo lejos que quería llegar, pero después empezó a quitarse una a una, con cuidado, todas las prendas que llevaba puestas hasta quedarse únicamente con un sostén y unas braguitas rojas que realzaban la bonita figura que solía esconder tras varias capas de ropa.

Hizo todo esto observando fijamente el Bosque Prohibido mientras miles de recuerdos llenaban su mente.

La lluvia cayó sobre ella y las pequeñas gotas se deslizaron por su rostro, su cuello, su pecho, su vientre, sus nalgas y recorrieron sus esbeltas piernas hasta llegar a los pies.

Entonces saltó soltando un grito de euforia que quedó enmascarado por el repiqueteo del diluvio contra el lago.

Nadó olvidándose del mundo entero durante cerca de media hora, disfrutando de todas y cada una de las sensaciones que aquello le producía y después salió, se puso su ropa de nuevo y se cubrió con la capa de invierno. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara, creyendo que aquello sería un secreto del Hogwarts y ellas serían los únicos guardianes. Pero se equivocaba. Porque en la lejanía un Slytherin de ojos grises la observaba extasiado.


	2. Nieve

_Y aquí otra viñeta más. De los Merodeadores en esta ocasión. Parece que está funcionando lo de completar una tabla para volver a la escritura _

_Gracias por leerme ;)_

* * *

**2.Nieve**

-A lo mejor los cienciólogos muggles van a tener razón con todo ese rollo del cambio climático-suspiró Sirius devolviendo su bufanda al fondo del baúl.-Debe ser la primera vez en mi vida que el primer día de vacaciones de Navidad no cae una buena nevada...

Los Merodeadores habían hecho una de sus famosas escapadas nocturnas a Hogsmeade y estaban sorprendidos de la falta de barro en el pasadizo que conducía a Honeydukes.

-Tampoco me quejo... los entrenamientos de quidditch son mucho más llevaderos cuando no temes perder algún miembro por congelación...-James se encogió de hombros.-Además... Canuto, creía que tú entre todas las personas me habría fijado en los modelitos que llevan algunas de nuestras alumnas últimamente...-añadió el moreno con una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que se ponía la parte de arriba de su pijama.

-Sí... en los cinco años que llevamos en el colegio esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado... después del día en que descubrimos que si a una poción revigorizante le añades polvo de cuerno de unicornio desintegra la ropa de quién la preparó...

-Aún recuerdo la cara de Snivellus-suspiró James sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Si... recordar el resto de su cuerpo no es muy agradable-rió Remus metiéndose en la cama.

A pesar de que ya habían apagado las luces y de que se suponía que estaban cansados de aquella pequeña excusión no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada ante el comentario de su amigo.

Al día siguiente comprobaron con asombro que, aunque algo más tarde de lo acostumbrado, la nieve había llegado y en gran cantidad, como queriendo compensar la tardanza.

-¿Sabéis lo que eso significa, verdad?-James terminó de vestirse y se deleitaba con las vistas de los terrenos cubiertos de nieve que tenían desde la torre.

-¡Guerra de bolas!-exclamó Sirius echando a correr para ser el primero en bajar.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y Peter no pareció demasiado contento con la idea, así que siguió al prefecto a regañadientes.

Cuando alcanzaron a sus amigos comprobaron que estaban demasiado entretenidos en si pelea como para darse cuenta de que tenían un público cada vez más numeroso. Aunque eso también podía deberse a que tenían admiradoras en todos los cursos y las casas que les seguían a todas partes tratando de que se fijaran en ellas; pero eso ya era otra historia.

-¡Ahhhh!-se emocionó la multitud cuando Sirius encantó una bola de nieve para que le golpeara a James por la espalda.

Pero Potter no era un buen jugador de quidditch por nada (es más, algunas veces se dedicaba a juguetear atrapando una snitch) y tenía los reflejos bastante desarrollados, así que pudo atrapar el puñado de nieve sin demasiados problemas.

Alzó la mano con la intención de devolvérsela a Padfoot, pero sintió un movimiento a su espalda y, antes de darse cuenta de que hacía, por puro instinto, había arrojado la nieve hacia el foco de movimiento, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Lily Evans.

-¡Evans!-dijo Potter con voz extrañamente aguda.

-¡Potter!-gruñó ella observándole con ira homicida reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

Por su parte Sirius y Remus trataban, sin éxito alguno, de contener la risa.

-Veinte galeones a que de esta no se libra-bromeó Black.

James esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, se giró para guiñarle rápidamente un ojo a su amigo y se acercó a Evans, que se estaba poniendo mas colorada cada vez y parecía a punto de ponerse a gritar en breves instantes.

Prongs la atrajo hacia sí y ella, que aún estaba demasiado enfadada como para actuar, ni siquiera trató de revelarse.

El chico le agarró la cara con suavidad y la besó viendo así cumplido uno de sus mayores deseos.

Pasaron al menos diez segundos hasta que Lily reaccionó y se apartó bruscamente con los ojos muy abiertos, pero aunque le hubiera dado la mayor paliza de su vida al moreno le hubiera sabido a gloria porque al fin había logrado probar el sabor de sus labios. Y sabía una cosa. Quería más.

* * *

_¿Un review? Gracias por leer ;)_

_Besos_

_Cris_


	3. Verano

_Breve pausa en la elaboración de mis dos trabajos de Historia Económica y en el de Sociología de las Organizaciones (que tendré que exponer la semana que viene delante de toda la clase T.T) para dejar algo que demuestre que sigo viva... Espero que os guste... y si no lo siento... lo escribí en Economía de la Empresa hace algo más de un mes._

* * *

**21.Verano**

-Padfoot-susurró un chico de gafas mirando a su compañero de pupitre con reproche-¿Qué haces?

El aludido se encogió de hombros sin entender cuál era el problema.

-Estabas atendiendo. Tú. En Historia de la Magia.

Sirius Black, que así se llamaba Padfoot en realidad, continuaba sin comprender cuál era su pecado.

-Norma número uno de los Merodeadores: NUNCA prestes atención en Historia de la Magia. Y menos cuando tu pobre Prongs se ve condenado a sufrir en silencio.

-No seas caradura-gruñó.-Llevas más de 15 minutos pendiente de cómo a Evans se le sube la falda cuando se inclina para coger apuntes... Dejémoslo en que sufrimiento no era una de las emociones que reflejaba tu cara...

-Es que... ¿por qué? Como si no fuera bastante con esos labios que... y ese pelo que... y... ya verás cuando llegue junio y deje de abrocharse todos los botones de la bñusa... ¡Moriré!-se detuvo unos segundos.-No llegaré a los 17...

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que no es verdad-resopló.-No es nada nuevo... todos los años pasa... es como... el ciclo del agua...

James alzó una ceja y observó a Padfoot, esperando a que se explicase.

-En verano sale el sol y hace mucho calor. Evans se desabrocha los botones de la camisa y tú tienes muchísimo calor. Te das muchas duchas de agua fría y el nivel de agua del lago baja unos tres metros...

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-El ciclo de Prongs-sonrió Sirius.

-Sólo que este año viene adelantado-gimió James al ver que Lily se quitaba el jersey.

* * *

_Dejar reviews es bueno para el karma xD_

_Besos_

_Cris Granger_


	4. Árbol

_Hola a todos/as. La desvergonzada que firma con el nick de Cris Granger ha vuelto en un intento de volver a escribir, aunque sea un poco. No creo que nadie me halla echade demasiado de menos (si es así decídmeloooo ), pero de todas maneras he decidido intentar ponerme en plan de terminar esta tabla. Espero que apreciéis es elsfuerzo y que me perdonéis si no actualizo demasiado a menudo (ahora estoy de examenes y luego no pienso pisar esta casa xD)_

_

* * *

_

**14.Árbol**

El rayo de luz verde se dirigía hacia él y apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar hacia un lado para esquivarlo. Afortunadamente encontró refugio tras una de las múltiples lápidas de piedra del cementerio.

-Te voy a matar, Harry Potter-dijo con frialdad una voz aguda.

Desde su posición no podía ver quien le amenazaba, aunque no era necesario porque esa voz llevaba poblando sus pesadillas desde hacía varios años y , por si necesitaba alguna confirmación de que la intención no era únicamente intimidarle, sino que en realidad acabar con su vida era lo que proponía, tenía el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory a apenas unos metros de él.

-¡Harry!

El chico abrió los ojos y tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que todo era una pesadilla. La misma que llevaba teniendo desde los 14 años.

Ron le observaba con preocupación, pero el no quería la compasión de nadie. Sólo necesitaba estar sólo para odiar a ese ser que había estropeado su vida desde que intentó matarle cuando tenía un año. El que le había arrebatado a su familia, a sus amigos y poco a poco iba haciendo del mundo un lugar peor en el que vivir.

El moreno se puso unos vaqueros encima del pijama, se puso unas deportivas y cogió su varita y el Mapa del Merodeador.

-Necesito largarme de aquí...

Vagó por el castillo sin saber muy bien a dónde quería ir. Porque aquel no era un día cualquiera, porque aquella noche la pesadilla sólo le había hecho recordar sus pérdidas y teniendo en cuenta que hacía un año exactamente que había perdido a su padrino le dolía con más intensidad que de normal.

A su mente regresó una imagen que había visto el año anterior, antes de que sus padres, o Sirius o Lupin tuvieran que preocuparse por Voldemort o los mortífagos, cuando su única preocupación era preparase para los TIMOs y decidió ir a aquel lugar.

El árbol bajo el que se habían sentado seguía igual, tal vez algo mas frondoso, pero en esencia igual.

Se acercó a él poco a poco, sin preocuparse de los aullidos provenientes del Bosque Prohibido o del ruido que hacía el calamar gigante en el lago.

Recordaba con exactitud el lugar exacto en el que habían estado sentados. James estaba junto a aquel detalle tan extraño en la madera... y Sirius a su lado. Continuó examinando el tronco, sin saber muy bien que esperaba encontrar. Hasta que al llegar a la parte posterior del árbol encontró algo.

Alguien había tallado en la madera un pequeño corazón con unas letras dentro de él: LE y JP.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que lo tenía escrito desde hace casi un año. Yo creo que fue la primera viñeta de esta tabla, pero no la publiqué en su día porque no me convencía del todo. A dia de hoy me gsuta un poco mas. ¿Qué opináis?_

_Besos_

_Cris Granger  
_


End file.
